Dream
by eorocks
Summary: Elliot and Olivia have both dreamed of being with each other...what will happen when Elliot's divorce is final? Just a one-shot.


_I know I have other stories that I need to be working on, but you know how it goes. This is just a one shot. I was listening to Elliot Goulding's song "Love Me Like You Do" and this scene kept replaying in my head. I know it's from 50 Shades of Grey but I picture a much more tender scene between Elliot and Olivia. This is probably around Season 7 type timeframe. So I hope you enjoy, when things seemed to be the most intense between them. I'll get back to my other stories tomorrow! Please leave a review!_

EOEOEOEOEOEO

It has been a quiet day at the 1-6 for once, and Cragen had told everyone to go home a little early. Olivia couldn't believe their luck. It was only 4:30 on a beautiful spring day. The temperature was in the mid-60's and the city was starting to thaw out from a long winter. She was going to take the opportunity to walk home and enjoy the sunshine.

Olivia looked over at Elliot. He had been uncharacteristically quiet all day. If she was honest with herself, he had been quiet for the past two months. It started when he and Kathy had decided to move forward with a divorce. He had dropped that little bombshell on her in the car one day as he dropped her off. As she was getting out of the car, he had stopped her and told her. He just said "Hey, by the way…" Like it was no big deal. She had been surprised, and had invited him up to talk. But he had declined and from that point on, he had gone back to keeping his personal life to himself.

Olivia wanted to be there for him but he was keeping her at arm's length. They were extremely close; probably closer than they should be. They had developed boundaries over the years, and had worked hard to ensure they never crossed those lines. And even though Olivia had been very careful not to do anything to jeopardize Elliot's marriage, a little piece of her was happy to hear about the divorce. She felt incredibly guilty about it, but she was also hoping that maybe she and Elliot could explore whether or not there was anything between them, once the boundary of his marriage was removed. But ever since he told her about the pending divorce, he had moved in the other direction. So she was starting to question whether she had misinterpreted his feelings…the flirting…the intensity. There had been so many times that she could sense him holding back from touching her, or maybe even kissing her. So she didn't think she was misreading him, but still… Their chemistry was undeniable.

She knew he had moved into his own apartment in the city; but strangely, he hadn't said much about it and she didn't even know where it was. She kept asking him if he was OK and if he needed to talk, but despite how close they were, he had kept most of everything that had happened in the past few months to himself. He told her he was fine and kept her at arm's length.

She watched him packing up his stuff and thought she would try once again, like she had almost every other day over the past few weeks.

"El." He looked up at her, almost as if he had forgotten she was there. "Do you have plans tonight?"

He shook his head. "No."

"I'm going to walk home and enjoy the sun for the first time in weeks. But I thought maybe you could come over a little later and have dinner with me and watch a movie or a ball game or something."

Elliot considered her for a moment and Olivia thought he might actually say yes this time.

"No, I don't think so Liv. But thanks."

Olivia looked down at her desk. She wanted to push him…she was seriously wondering if her partner was depressed. She sighed and looked back up at him, ready to ask him again, but was surprised to see that he was already walking out the door.

EOEOEOEOEO

Olivia got home, enjoying the beautiful day. Everyone was out and Olivia was glad she had walked home. She stopped at the market on the way home and grabbed a bottle of wine. When she got home, she opened up the curtains and a window, letting the spring breeze into the apartment. The weather and the fact that she was home early put her in a really good mood. She poured a glass of wine, turned on some quiet music and ran a bath. As she sunk into the warm water, she could feel her muscles relax. She continued to sip her wine and leaned back in the tub, closing her eyes.

Her thoughts turned back to Elliot, as they often did. She couldn't count the number of times that Elliot had invaded her dreams, leaving her aching with want. But her daydreams were much more dangerous. In her daydreams, she allowed herself to think about a possible life with him. And now that he was divorced, the dream had become a possibility. She frowned then, thinking about the distance he had created over the past several weeks and she opened her eyes. The dream seemed further out of reach than ever before. Olivia was a practical woman. The sane part of her was telling her to move on; that he had made it clear that he didn't want her like she thought he did. But her heart didn't want to give up on him. She told herself that he just needed more time. That even though they had been dancing around their feelings for _years_ ; he was just working through his new lifestyle. She sunk back down into the water, trying to take her mind of her incredibly sexy partner, but finding she wasn't having much luck.

When the water had cooled off and her glass of wine was gone, Olivia got out of the tub. She pulled on a pair of black leggings and a long, loose gray t-shirt, knowing she wasn't going anywhere tonight. She wandered out into the kitchen, and poured herself another glass of wine. She pulled some leftovers out of the refrigerator and started to heat them up when she heard a knock at her door. She looked at the clock and saw it was almost 7. She couldn't imagine who it could be; who could get into her building. She walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. She was surprised to see Elliot standing there with a six pack of beer in his hand. She unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Elliot." She said with surprise in her voice. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled, and looked at her, taking in her casual attire. "I was wondering if that invitation was still open. But it looks like maybe you're ready for bed." He started walking in as she stepped back to let him in.

Olivia rolled her eyes a little, but couldn't resist teasing him a little. "Nah, if I was going to bed, I wouldn't be wearing this much clothing."

Her statement caused Elliot to pause for a second and look at her, images of a naked Olivia Benson flitting through his mind. He blushed slightly and now Olivia looked a little uncomfortable, almost like she could read his thoughts. It wouldn't be the first time if she had. And it wasn't the first time he'd had inappropriate thoughts about his partner either.

"Get in here." she said, shutting the door behind him and lightening the moment. She walked into the kitchen and Elliot followed her. He took a beer out of the six pack and put the others in the refrigerator. He leaned against the counter, taking a sip of his beer and watching her at the stove. He looked at her while she was engrossed in her cooking and he smiled. He never got to see her like this. She was dressed so casually and appeared so relaxed. Her hair was down and wavy, looking a little damp. She was barefoot, and Elliot could see her perfectly manicured toenails, painted with hot pink nail polish. He smiled. That wasn't something he would have expected from his tough as nails partner.

Olivia turned and caught the smile. "See something funny?" she asked.

"Yeah, you cooking." he said.

"Very funny Stabler. I was going to share with you, but if that's your attitude…" she said playfully.

"C'mon Liv. Feed me." He said in a mock tone. He set his beer down on the counter. "You know you can't resist me." he said teasingly, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him. She hadn't been expecting it and crashed against him, losing her balance and stumbling. Elliot reached out both arms to catch her before she hit the floor. He pulled her back on her feet.

"Sorry Liv." he said as she steadied herself. He held on to her arms, and then drop them quickly, suddenly self- conscious about having his hands on her. "Sorry."

Olivia felt the tension coming from Elliot and quickly moved back to the stove. "Now I'm really not going to feed you." she said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. She really didn't know what was going on with Elliot, but she was determined to enjoy the evening and get him to relax.

She pulled the rice and beans off the stove, and got two plates out of the cupboard. She dished him a serving on each plate, and turned around and handed him one.

"It's just leftovers, but it's all I have. So take it or leave it."

Elliot took the plate from her. "It smells good. Thanks."

They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, one of them on either end. Olivia had the Met's game on, so they settled in, eating their dinner and watching the game. When they were done, Elliot took the dirty dishes into the kitchen.

"Just leave them El." Olivia said. She hadn't expected him to listen to her, so she was surprised when he walked back into the living room and sat back down. He sat in the same spot, but was turned towards her. She was watching the game, but after a minute or so, she could tell his eyes were on her. She turned and saw him staring at her, and he didn't avert his gaze when she caught his eyes.

He reached over and muted the TV, and then turned back to her. His eyes caught hers again, and she saw something she couldn't quite name; something she had never seen before. She could tell he wanted to talk, but she didn't push him. They sat like that for a moment before Elliot spoke.

"I got my final divorce papers in the mail the other day." he said in a quiet voice, looking down at his hands resting in his lap.

Olivia didn't know what to say, or if she should even respond. She could tell he wasn't done talking, so she stayed silent.

Elliot didn't look at her, but reached for her hand that was resting between them on the couch. He held it lightly in his right hand, and ran his thumb back and forth across the back of her hand. His hands were rough, but his touch was light, and it sent a small shiver through Olivia. He looked up at her then. He took her in, her freshly scrubbed face, her wavy hair, her beautiful brown eyes, her lips. He thought she had never seemed more beautiful to him.

Elliot moved closer to her on the couch, leaving only a small space between them. He reached up with his left hand, running his thumb lightly across her collarbone and Olivia's breath hitched slightly. Her skin tingled where he touched her; his touch was so gentle. He slid his hand up the side of her neck and his eyes moved to her lips. He gaze moved back to her eyes as he threaded his fingers through her hair, and Olivia tensed slightly, unsure of what was happening.

"Liv." he whispered, and the sound of his voice sent another shiver through her body. The way he was looking at her and touching her…there was no mistaking his desire. She swallowed hard as his fingers left her hair, and danced gently down her arm. Olivia almost let out a moan with the intensity of feelings that were shooting through her body; ignited with just his simple touch.

When Elliot's hand reached hers, he dropped his hand to her thigh, and he gave it a gentle squeeze. He slid his hand up her thigh, taking her t-shirt with it. When he reached her waist, he slid his hand under her t-shirt, resting lightly on the skin at her waist. He ran his thumb back and forth at her waist.

Olivia bit her bottom lip, wanting to know where the hell this was going, but not wanting Elliot to stop touching her. Elliot was still holding on to her other hand, and he lifted it to his mouth, and kissed her hand gently before placing it gently back in her lap. He moved in a little closer, his thigh resting next to hers. He reached up with both hands, placing them gently on her shoulders and running his thumbs lightly across her collarbone, fanning out towards her shoulders. He watched his hands as they caressed her, and Olivia swore she could hear his heart beating in his chest.

Elliot looked up at her eyes again. "You're so beautiful." he said quietly. Olivia was surprised and she blushed slightly; they didn't say those kinds of things to each other.

She looked away then. "El."

Elliot moved his hand up to her cheek and gently turned her head back so she was looking at him again. He stroked her cheek lightly. "Liv. You are the most beautiful person I know." He ran his thumb over her mouth and she let out a little moan. When he ran his thumb across her mouth again, she parted her lips and captured his thumb between her lips. Now it was his turn to be startled. Up to this point, she had been a passive recipient of his roaming hands, but she wanted to encourage him to keep touching her. She wanted him to kiss her, but she knew she had to let him take the lead.

He moved his other hand from her shoulder to her other cheek, and his fingers danced lightly across her cheekbones as he ran them back and slid them back into her hair. He moved a little closer, his thigh hitting her thighs where her legs were tucked beneath her. He brought his hands forward again, cupping her cheeks. He leaned in slightly and Olivia's breath hitched when she saw the intensity in his eyes.

"Liv." He said again, his voice ragged. "Tell me if you want me to stop."

God, she didn't want him to stop and she blushed slightly as images of Elliot's mouth roaming all over her body ran through her mind. "No." she managed to whisper, leaning in slightly towards him.

Elliot leaned in, brushing his lips against Olivia's lightly and she shivered from the contact. He pressed his lips more firmly against hers, and Olivia couldn't help but think that although his lips were rough, the kiss was soft. She leaned in as Elliot ran his fingers back into her hair, pulling her mouth more firmly against his. He pulled her bottom lip between his and bit her lip lightly…and Olivia moaned at the sensation. Her mind was reeling…Elliot was kissing her. She had dreamt about this moment, and it was actually happening. She was done being a passive participant and she trailed her tongue against Elliot's mouth. Elliot opened his mouth and Olivia took that opportunity to push her tongue between his lips. As her tongue touched his, Elliot let out a small groan. At that sound, Olivia felt a rush of heat low in her body and clenched her thighs together, unbidden thoughts running through her mind. God, she wanted Elliot to touch her…anywhere.

Olivia reached out towards Elliot, and ran her hands over his chest. She could feel his strength as she smoothed her hands over his chest and moved out towards his upper arms, squeezing his arms slightly before she trailed her hands up and around his neck, trying to deepen the kiss even more. She lifted herself up on her knees slightly as she tried to get her body closer to his and Elliot dropped his hands from her hair to her waist. Olivia pulled her legs out from underneath her body and let Elliot push her back down on the couch, never breaking the kiss. When Olivia was lying down, Elliot pulled back. He looked down at Olivia and saw her face was flushed, and her lips were slightly swollen from his kisses.

"Liv. You know I…" His eyes moved back and forth between hers and Olivia could see the desire in his eyes. She wasn't sure what he was trying to say but whatever it was, she didn't care.

"El. Just…" She wasn't sure what she was going to say either, but she just wanted more. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer, causing him to crash down against her. She let out a small sound as his weight dropped on her, but she could feel his erection against her hip and she groaned. She was happy to know that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

Elliot lifted himself off her slightly, obviously trying to hide the fact that he was already hard. "Sorry." He apologized. But he could see the want in Olivia's eyes and it turned him on even more. He knew he was attracted to her, but he'd never been sure of exactly how she felt about him.

"El. Shut up." Olivia whispered as she pulled his mouth against hers. She pushed her hips against him and he groaned as her hip grazed his erection. Olivia pulled her hands back and tucked them under Elliot's arms, trailing them down his back to his ass and pulling him against her.

Elliot pulled his mouth from hers and groaned, resting his forehead against hers. "Liv" he said softly. "I just…God I want you. I'm sorry…but I want you." He felt like an ass for going from 0 to 60 in such a short time, but ever since she'd let him kiss her, he couldn't think of anything but his fantasies of a naked Olivia Benson beneath him.

Olivia pulled her head back and Elliot's forehead lost contact with hers. She was confused by his statement. What was he sorry for? For wanting her? If he only knew. She looked into his eyes and smiled. She ran her tongue along her bottom lip and dropped her tone. "El…take me to bed."

She felt a shudder run through Elliot's body as she said the words and she smiled again. She felt Elliot hesitate a moment, so she spread her legs slightly, causing Elliot's erection to fall against her clit and she sucked in a breath. "El" she said breathlessly.

That was all the encouragement Elliot needed. He pulled back and sat on his knees, pulling Olivia up with him. He stood up next to the couch and pulled her up gently, so she was standing in front of him. He placed his hands on her cheeks and trailed his fingers back through her hair, looking into her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her again, gently. He pulled back and looked into her eyes again. "Liv. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Olivia wrapped her hands around his waist. "I've never been more sure about anything." She ran her hands up his back and looked back up at him with a little smirk on her face. "Unless you don't want to." She bumped her hip against his erection, as if daring him to tell her otherwise.

Elliot growled and crashed his lips down on hers. He ran his hands down her back and down over her ass, squeezing gently. His mouth dropped to her ear. "I've always loved your ass Liv." He whispered as he dropped to her neck, placing open mouth kisses on her neck. He slid his left hand down to the back of her thigh and pulled it up, wrapping it around his hip and opening her to him. His erection pressed against her core and they both moaned at the same time. Elliot moved his right hand down to her other thigh and hoisted her up, forcing Olivia to wrap her other leg around him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, dropping her head back as Elliot continued to kiss and nip the skin on her neck.

"Elliot." Olivia rasped. "I need…" she groaned as Elliot continued to suck at a sensitive spot on her neck. "Bed." She moaned and this time, Elliot complied. He carried her to the bedroom, knocking into the doorframe as he kicked the door open. He reached the bed and Olivia slowly lowered her legs to the floor. She reached for the hem of his t-shirt and started tugging it up and over his head. Elliot let go of her long enough for her to pull the shirt off. She licked her lips as the t-shirt hit the floor and her hands made contact with his bare chest. She had seen Elliot without a shirt plenty of times, but touching was off-limits. She ran her hands over his bare chest and sighed at the contrast of his soft skin over his hard muscles. She placed open mouthed kisses along his upper chest while her hands trailed down to the waistband of his jeans.

Elliot grabbed her face gently and pressed his lips against hers. He felt Olivia's hands at the button of his jeans and he dropped a hand over hers. "No." he said, and Olivia stopped. She looked up at him questioningly and Elliot smiled. "Me first."

He reached down to the hem of her long t-shirt and ran his hands underneath, resting his hands on the skin at her waist. He leaned in and captured her mouth again and Olivia continued to run her hands up and down the skin of his chest. He massaged the skin at her waist, and then slowly ran his hands up her sides until his hands brushed the underside of her breasts. He swallowed as he felt the lace and he hesitated as he heard Olivia's sharp intake of breathe.

"OK?" he asked, wanting to make certain she wanted to go forward.

Olivia ran her hands down his sides and slipped her fingers in the waistband of his jeans, running them back and forth and tugging lightly at the jeans. "El. I need you to touch me." she whispered.

Elliot groaned and felt himself get even harder, if that was even possible. He slid his hands back down and grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt, dragging it over her head. He gazed down at Olivia, taking in the sight of her white lace bra. He trailed his hands across her shoulder and placed a kiss on the swell of her breast. He trailed his hands down the sides of her breasts, his thumbs grazing her hardened nipples. Olivia's knees buckled slightly as Elliot continued to flick his thumbs back and forth against her sensitive nubs and she pulled at Elliot's jeans.

"Take them off Stabler." She groaned. She was getting impatient with all of this foreplay. She was so wet and she just wanted Elliot between her legs.

Elliot pushed her backwards gently and she lost contact with him as she fell on the bed. She laughed as she moved herself back, resting on her elbows. Elliot unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and slid them over his hips. As the dropped to the ground, Olivia could see the length of Elliot's hardness in his boxer briefs and she cocked one eyebrow.

She ran her tongue along her bottom lip. "You've been holding out on me Stabler." She laid back and hooked her fingers into the waistband of her leggings and started to pull them down over her hips.

"Stop." Elliot said, walking towards the bed. "I've been waiting a long time to get your clothes off. I want to do it myself." He said, crawling over her on the bed.

Olivia pushed him back as he hovered over her. "Oh yeah? A long time?" She knew that Elliot had let that slip, but now she was intrigued, wondering exactly how long he'd been thinking about it. "How long?"

Elliot leaned over and kissed the tops of her breasts, ignoring her. He trailed his tongue down her stomach until he reached the top of her leggings. He put his hands on either side, dragging them down her hips until her white lace underwear came into view. Elliot looked up at her and saw her watching him, her top teeth digging into her bottom lip. He continued to pull her leggings down her legs, backing off the bed again until he pulled them down over her feet and dropped them on the floor.

Elliot was standing at her feet and he let his eyes rove up her body, taking in her long, tan legs, the small patch of white lace underwear, her flat stomach and her breasts spilling out of her more lace. He swallowed hard. He knew Olivia was a beautiful woman, but this…

"God Liv." He rasped. "You're so damn beautiful." He couldn't believe that Olivia was lying here across the bed; a dream come true.

Olivia blushed when she heard the reverence in his voice. She'd had plenty of men tell her she was beautiful, but this was Elliot. God, this was Elliot.

"Stop it." She said. "Stop staring at me and get over here."

"I can't help it. I mean it."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Elliot. Please…" she pleaded. "Just get over here."

Elliot crawled back on the bed, moving between her legs. He ran his hands up her calves, moving to her inner thighs and spreading her legs slightly as he moved up her body. He ran his fingers across her covered folds and Olivia shuddered. Elliot slid up her body and placed kisses on her shoulder as she slid her bra strap down her shoulder. He pulled it all the way down, revealing her breast. He trailed his tongue down to her nipple and then took it in his mouth. Olivia's hips bucked as he teased her sensitive nipple. He reached up and moved the other strap down, freeing her other breast and he took her other breast in his hand, massaging and kneading with his hand while he continued to work her other breast with his mouth. Olivia lifted her back up and Elliot reached behind her and unclasped her bra. He ripped it from her body and tossed it aside, turning his full attention back to her breasts.

Olivia was writhing beneath Elliot. He was driving her crazy and the wetness pooling between her legs was insane. She thought she very well might come from this alone and she was amazed that he seemed to know exactly how to play her body.

"Elliot." She moaned. "God, I need you. Now." She tried to push his mouth from her breast. She wanted him inside her now. She reached down and tried to get her hands inside his boxers…she wanted to feel him in her hand.

Elliot slapped her hand away. He pulled his mouth from her breast. "Patience Olivia." He said, flicking his tongue over her nub. He felt her body jolt beneath him and he smiled against her.

"Goddamn it Elliot." Olivia said. She was losing patience. She needed release; she was aching.

Elliot trailed his hand down, flattening it over her stomach and sliding his hands beneath the lace of her underwear. He ran his hand down over her curls, and slid a finger between her folds, moaning at how wet she was.

"Jesus Liv."

Olivia spread her legs a little more, and Elliot easily slid a finger inside her body. Olivia's hips rose up to meet him and he slid a second finger in. She pushed her hips up again, moaning, as Elliot drove his fingers into her. He hit her clit with his thumb and Olivia let out a sound that Elliot had never heard before. He looked back up at her and saw her head was back and her eyes were closed. Her mouth was open and she was moaning as he rubbed his thumb over her clit again. Her entire body jolted and that sound…somewhere between a growl and a moan and something else he couldn't quite define…escaped through those lips and Elliot almost came at the sight of it.

He really wanted to make her come against his hand, but he couldn't stand it any longer. He pulled his hand from her underwear and was up on his knees. He pulled her underwear down quickly, causing Olivia's eyes to fly open. He got rid of his boxers and climbed over Olivia's body. He looked up and saw her watching him. Her eyes ran down to his hardened length as put his knees between her legs, pushing her legs open as he lined himself up with her. He ran a hand up her torso as he braced himself with one hand, until his hand reached her cheek. He pressed his lips against hers and she opened her eyes…giving him a lazy, lust-filled look.

"Liv. Are you OK? I mean…tell me now if you want to change your mind." Elliot had to be sure this is what she wanted; that she was OK with what was happening between them.

Olivia moaned. "God El. Stop. Please… just. I need you inside me now." she moaned, wrapping her legs around him and pushing her heels into his ass, pushing him closer to her. She could feel him start to penetrate her and she moaned.

Elliot held himself in place. "Liv. What about…" Elliot hadn't had to think about birth control for a very long time, and he didn't want to use a condom…he wanted to feel every inch of Olivia, but he had to ask.

Olivia was getting frustrated. She pushed her hips up and pushed his ass with her heels and Elliot slipped in even further. "El…." She moaned. "You're fucking killing me."

Elliot didn't know if that was an answer or not, but he was done waiting. The way she was writhing beneath him and pushing him into her…he was taking that as consent. He pushed inside…pushed back the initial resistance of her body and they both groaned as he started to fill in. He could feel her walls as they clenched around him. He pulled out slightly and then pushed in again, this time a little deeper. Olivia hissed slightly, willing her muscles to relax to accommodate him.

Elliot looked down at her. "OK? Am I hurting you?" he asked.

Olivia never opened her eyes. "It's fine. I'm fine."

Elliot grabbed Olivia's leg and pushed up with his arm, opening her up to him as he pushed in deeper and Olivia moaned again. "Fuck El."

Elliot stopped moving, trying to allow her time to adjust. He didn't want to hurt her, but God, she was so tight. Her walls were like a vise around him and he groaned at the sensations coursing through his body. He had always wondered what it would be like to make love to Olivia…his imagination was nothing compared to this.

"El. Move." Olivia pushed against his ass with the one leg she still had wrapped around him.

Elliot crashed his lips against hers. "Bossy." He said as he started to move against her.

Olivia met him thrust for thrust and she felt the orgasm building in her body already…the interminable foreplay had almost driven her over the edge before…she knew she wasn't going to last long. "Harder…" she urged Elliot, driving her hips up against Elliot.

Elliot shifted her leg higher and his body was hitting Olivia's clit with each thrust. She started making that sound again and it spurred Elliot to move faster inside her. He felt Olivia's walls clenching around him as she tried to grasp onto him; but his skin was slick and she couldn't get purchase. She slapped her hands down against the mattress and screamed out as she came, her entire body jolting as Elliot kept pounding into her. He wasn't relenting and the intense pleasure coursing through her body made her think she was going to black out.

"Fuck…Elliot." She was grabbing the sheets and trying to control the spasms racing through her body when she heard Elliot.

"Jesusfuckingchrist…Liv…" He rocked into her one more time, hard, and came inside her. He held himself inside as Olivia's walls continued to clench around him, so tight she practically pushed him out of her body. The arm he was using to prop himself up buckled and he dropped her leg to catch himself with his other arm. He rested on his elbows and dropped his mouth on hers, driving his tongue into her mouth. Olivia moaned against his mouth as she wrapped her legs around him again, holding him inside of her.

Olivia pulled her mouth from Elliot's, trying to catch her breath. "Fuck El." She said breathlessly. "Just…fuck."

Elliot smiled as he looked down at her and placed a kiss on her lips. "Yeah…fuck…"

Olivia relaxed her legs around his waist and dropped them to the side, knees bent. Elliot pulled out of her slowly and Olivia moaned again at the loss. Elliot fell down heavily next to her, flipping over on his back. He reached across his body and Olivia's, grabbing her left arm and pulling her body into his. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"God Liv. There aren't words…"

Olivia sighed, resting her head on his chest. She moved her arm across his body and flattened her hand against his stomach. "You're not so bad yourself Stabler. I could get used to this." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she cursed herself. She didn't know where this was going; now she sounded pushy and needy.

Elliot felt her body tense beside him, and he knew exactly what she was thinking. He rolled over on his side, pushing her onto her back. He looked down into her eyes. "Liv." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I hope you get used to this. Olivia. I love you. I have for a long time."

"El." Olivia said, her voice small. She hadn't been expecting that.

Elliot placed another kiss on her lips. "Shh. Don't overthink it. Just let yourself be happy. I love you."

She looked into his eyes and smiled back at Elliot. She lifted her head and gave him a kiss, happy to let it be.


End file.
